


One day, one month and one year later

by piningbisexuals



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: A look into Yu Hao and Zi Xuan’s life a day, a month and a year after the final episode





	1. One day later

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story Yu Hao and Zi Xuan started dating a month before the final tournament because I didn’t see myself writing a fic about their future without talking about the tournament that is the center of the whole series haha
> 
> All my works are available on tumblr @ piningbisexuals :)

Things had been awkward between them before.

When Yu Hao had kissed Zi Xuan for the first time and the boy had ran away, when he tried to kiss him again the next day and he turned his head, when Zi Xuan tried to set him up with his sister and he ended up confessing again…

Yu Hao and Zi Xuan definitely knew awkward **very well** , but this? This was a new kind of awkward. This was the “oh we’re dating after having been friends for a while and it’s kinda weird also I’m the happiest I’ve ever been” kind of vibe. And it was a lot.

It was right after that make out session in the gymnasium the day before that the vibe had started settling in. Of course, it was normal. Any new couple would feel a little awkward during the beginning, especially if said couple had started out as friends.

They had waited for each other after school, shy smiles playing across their lips. Yu Hao had insisted on walking Zi Xuan home before going to his part-time job, because he obviously wanted to spend any free minute with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That word sounded weird in his mind. It was a good weird, of course, but being the first relationship Yu Hao had been in, he definitely felt weird finally having someone to call his boyfriend. He had dreamt many times of Zi Xuan and him being together, though.

They kept stealing shy glances in each other’s direction, smiling like idiots in love while saying nothing. Usually, Yu Hao would feel the words come out of his mouth naturally when he was in Zi Xuan’s company, but kissing him that day seemed to have shut him up.

“We’re there,” announced Zi Xuan.

“Already?!” exclaimed Yu Hao.

This was too soon, he wanted to spend more time with the one he loved! He couldn’t believe he had rushed the walk to his house, now they’d have to wait a whole night to see each other again -

“Yu Hao,” intervened Zi Xuan, who apparently could read his mind, “We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“I’ll come to your house so we can go to school together!”

Zi Xuan smiled tenderly. “I was going to do that.”

“Well… let’s switch everyday then! Tomorrow I come to you, and then it’ll be your turn!”

“Deal,” he agreed.

It was now time to say goodbye. Yu Hao wanted to kiss him again so bad but it felt a little wrong doing it right in front of his door, where his parents, or worse, his sister, could see them.

He also didn’t want to just wave and go, that seemed weird and ‘unboyfriendly’.

So instead, he settled for taking Zi Xuan’s hand in his and squeezing it lately.

“I’m so happy today,” he whispered.

“I’m happy too,” acquiesced his boyfriend, “You have no idea.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

And here he was, saying goodbye to Zi Xuan like it didn’t play with his heartstrings.

He walked a few meters before he had to stop and turn around. Zi Xuan was on his porch, looking at him with the same face he imagined he had.

“I need you to know,” he declared, “that I really wanna kiss you goodbye right now.”

The shock on his boyfriend’s face was enough to make him feel a little better, and, after the boy had given him the laugh he wanted, he finally felt light enough to go away for the night.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yu Hao didn’t really sleep that night, too excited about the fact that Zi Xuan liked him back and that they were finally dating.

He just couldn’t believe that someone as intelligent, good-looking and kind as that boy could be interested in him.

When he thought about it, he felt like his heart was about to explode. He couldn’t stop replaying their kiss in his head either, which messed with his heart as well.

He woke up extra early that day, and was waiting for his boyfriend for ten minutes before he came out of the door.

He looked particularly dashing on this day, the sun shining on his face as he walked towards him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Here it was again, that awkwardness that new couples have. The feeling of not knowing what to do, what to say, or how to act.

Should he act lovey-dovey or would it scare him away? But if he acts too friendly it will be weird too…

Yu hao knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be close to Zi Xuan, hug him, kiss him, hold his hand and never let go. But would the other boy feel comfortable with it?

“I get my mock exam’s results today,” said Zi Xuan.

“Are you nervous?” he asked.

“Not really, you know I’m a nerd.”

With an adorable smile, Zi Xuan knocked their shoulders together. They were now really close, basically walking with their bodies pressed against one another.

Yu Hao couldn’t resist and took his hand in his. Zi Xuan seemed surprised, but smiled at him and laced their fingers together.

“Don’t forget that the extra practices started this week. The tournament is in a month, and you all need to work extra hard,” he advised.

“Hm,” Yu Hao agreed, “But don’t worry, we’ll be ready!”

“You better, or I’m gonna kick your ass!” joked Zi Xuan.

And as they were starting to relax around each other, they arrived at school, and Zi Xuan was being swept away by He Cheng En who was definitely making fun of them being together.

He got his own embarrassing treatment from Zhen Wen and Zhen Wu, which made him prefer when they didn’t get along.

Classes seemed particularly boring on that day, and Yu Hao couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Zi Xuan, which was bad because the end of the year exams were approaching…

They found each other during recess, under the gawking eyes of their friends who unfortunately knew what was going on, which made them a bit uncomfortable.

They didn’t allow themselves to get very close, even though Yu Hao wanted nothing more than to hug his boyfriend. They sat on the side of the courtyard, just making the most of their time with each other.

Zi Xuan had passed his exams successfully, without a surprise, and Yu Hao wanted nothing more than kiss his cheek as a reward.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, they ate with their usual little group, and somehow Yu Hao missed the times Zi Xuan’s sister would send him lunch boxes.

At least, during those times, they spent their lunch breaks all alone, even if half of it consisted in smelling rotten food.

“So, tell me the truth: you’re boyfriends, uh?” asked He Cheng En, knowing no boundaries as always.

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly and blushed. The whole table started cooing and mocking them, which Yu Hao had somehow forgotten to expect.

“They’re totally dating!”

“Come on, admit it!”

“Fine. We’re together.”

Surprisingly, it was Zi Xuan who said it, face red with embarrassment and incapable of looking at him. Yu Hao found that incredibly hot.

He had thought that maybe Zi Xuan would struggle with coming to terms with the fact that he was dating someone, a boy nonetheless, and would maybe want to keep it a secret. If he’d asked that of Yu Hao, he would have accepted.It wasn’t like he was out and proud either.

But the fact that his boyfriend was telling it how it is on their first day as a couple, despite the teasing from their friends that would probably never stop, was making Yu Hao fall for him all over again.

Once out of the cafeteria, they both went to their special spot on their school’s roof. There, they could finally be as close as they wanted to be.

They were sitting really close, and after a while Yu Hao allowed himself to put his head on Zi Xuan’s shoulder. The boy passed an arm around him, holding him close.

“It was really cute, what you did in the cafeteria,” he finally said, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Well, it’s the truth isn’t it?” Zi Xuan seemed confused by the compliment.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you would want to make it public this early on.”

“I didn’t really think about it, to be honest,” he said, “but He Cheng En is the king of gossips and it was to be expected. I’m not ashamed. Sure, I would’ve liked to keep you to myself a little longer, but what’s done is done.”

“So… you’re not afraid of people knowing about us?” asked Yu Hao, surprised. Even he had been a little scared of people’s reaction.

“Isn’t it the point of dating? You like someone so much you want to be associated with them? Besides, they all knew already. I just confirmed it.”

Yu Hao smiled, pressing even closer to his boyfriend. “Are you sure you want to be associated with a bad boy like me?” He joked. “Remember I got expelled from my last school.”

“Yu Hao,” he said, very serious all of sudden, “I’m sure. Now that we’re dating, stop having doubts.”

Yu Hao had waited all day to kiss Zi Xuan, and couldn’t contain himself anymore.

When he finally did it, he felt this wave of relief washing over him. Feeling Zi Xuan’s lips against seemed to have become vital, something he needed to have a good day, and Yu Hao felt himself smile into the kiss.

He didn’t expect it to turn into a make out session, though, but apparently his boyfriend and him had problems controlling themselves.

 


	2. One month later

“Yu Hao. You can do it.”

It was the day. The day they’d been preparing for the whole year, the day they could finally prove themselves. The last day of the tournament.

It had taken place over a few days, each team competing against each other until they were only two.

Unsurprisingly, it was between them and the wicked twins’ team, which was a little demoralizing for the team since they had lost in their friendly match a few months beforehand.

“You’ve been preparing for this. You can do it.” encouraged Zi Xuan before the match started. “We’re already getting the silver medal, which is amazing, and I’m very proud of you. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have to do your best to win this match. You’re more prepared that the last time, and you’ve worked on your weaknesses.”

“Actually,” chimed in He Cheng En, “it’s probably better than we play against them rather than another team because we’ve experienced their strengths and weaknesses.”

“Exactly,” agreed Zi Xuan. “So go out there and win!”

It was all exhilarating, and Yu Hao kinda of tuned out everything except for his moves in the game. He didn’t keep a close look on the score, forgot about Zi Xuan cheering a little bit, and gave his best.

At the beginning of the year, Yu Hao didn’t think he’d love something as much as he loved volleyball now.

He had always liked sports, was pretty good at all of them, but had never really looked into it further.

Volleyball had been forced on him, sure, and, as much as his stubborn side hadn’t wanted it to, it had became his favorite activity. Though he would never admit it in front of He Cheng En, who was the one who blackmailed him in the first place.

 

 

They won the match.

It felt a little surreal, them exploding in triumph, hugging, screaming, crying for some, in these few moments in life where you really feel powerful, where you really feel accomplished, like you matter.

Yu Hao even got a hug from Jia Jun, a nice little ending to their dumb feud, before being engulfed in Zi Xuan’s arms.

“You did it, Yu Hao, you did it!”

“Zi Xuan… **you** did it.” He said, kissing his cheek tenderly.

 

 

The rest of the night was chaos.

After very brief showers, they all went out and partied the night into oblivion until each team member was drunk.

After many hours of drinking, eating and laughing a whole lot, Yu Hao finally felt the high from the win fade away slowly.

He could finally look at Zi Xuan with unfiltered eyes, see his smile of pure pride and joy from their win.

In two weeks, Zi Xuan and all the seniors would graduate and go to college, while Yu Hao would stay behind.

He hadn’t allowed himself to think about it too much, until that night.

It’s funny how the things that make us sad always come out when we’re at our happiest, to show us the fragility of human’s emotions, maybe.

Yu Hao pressed his head against his boyfriend’s chest, letting himself listen to his beating heart. He had wanted to win for Zi Xuan, he realized.

Sure, he had won for himself a little bit too, but he also wanted to make his boyfriend’s last year of high school memorable.

He knew Zi Xuan would remember that day forever, and he would too. They would forever be in each other’s favorite day.

“What are you thinking about?” Zi Xuan whispered, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m so happy,” he answered. It wasn’t a lie, he was really happy, but he also didn’t want to tint his boyfriend’s night with the same bit of melancholy he was feeling.

After midnight, they all went back to the hotel. They had been playing multiple matches a day for almost a week and the exhaustion was coming back to bite them in the ass.

Because the tournament wasn’t happening in the same city as theirs, they were all being lodged in an hotel, and, as the coach, Zi Xuan had obtained his own room with a king-sized bed, whereas most of the guys were 4 in a room.

In exchange for that privilege, Zi Xuan and Yu Hao had been getting mocked all week for sleeping in the same bed.

It had been quite embarrassing, since everyone was imagining them having sex when they actually hadn’t gone all the way yet, Zi Xuan wanting to “take it slow.”

Yu Hao just had time to get rid of his jeans and jump on the bed before he was asleep.

What he missed by doing so was Zi Xuan looking fondly at him while caressing his cheek for a few minutes before finally falling asleep.

 

 

 

The next day, they woke up at noon. Yu Hao hadn’t felt as well-rested in a while, and felt a particular cheery mood in his chest, having all forgotten about his melancholic state of the night before.

The bus they were taking to go back home left at 6, leaving the team time to actually visit the city. But apparently, Zi Xuan had other plans.

“Good morning,” he announced, hugging him fondly and kissing his cheek.

In the past month, the awkwardness of them being boyfriends had passed, bringing them closer and making them more comfortable with each other.

“Good morning,” he answered, eyes still closed, enjoying the scent of his boyfriend and the feeling of his chest against his.

They stayed silent for a while, and Yu Hao almost feel right back asleep, but then he felt a hand sneaking up under his shirt.

The hand wasn’t cold, but his stomach was so warm from sleep that it did give him some chills.

He opened his eyes, and Zi Xuan was looking at him with a look he knew very well. While they hadn’t done anything that would be qualified as ‘sex’, they still had seen and touched a few things.

And while Yu Hao had been dreaming of it every night since he started dating Zi Xuan, he had respected his boyfriend’s wish to ‘take things slow’.

“What are you doing?”

“Okay, so...” Zi Xuan looked sheepish, an expression he’d never had before. “He Cheng En texted me that the guys were going out a few hours in the city to visit...”

“And?” he pressed.

“Well… I was thinking that we could stay in bed.”

While saying that, Zi Xuan’s hand had reached his chest under his shirt, and it kinda made any and all thoughts leave Yu Hao’s mind.

“I thought you wanted you to take things slow,” he reasoned.

“One month,” said Zi Xuan, kissing his cheek, “isn’t it slow enough?”

Suddenly, they weren’t touching anymore and Zi Xuan was searching for something in his suitcase. After a little while, Yu Hao was presented with the view of condoms and lube.

All this time, he had thought that Zi Xuan was shy and maybe a little conservative concerning sex, which he had been okay with, but he was now presented with the fact that his boyfriend had probably been thinking about sex even more than him.

“Zi Xuan… I thought you were shy?”

“I’ve been thinking about that ever since we got together,” Zi Xuan confessed, putting the condoms and lube on his pillow and suddenly straddling him. “You know, I think about it every night too...”

“Zi Xuan!” he exclaimed, feeling himself blush.

“You haven’t been thinking of me in that way?” His boyfriend looked sad now.

“You know I have...” he admitted. “I’m just surprised that you planned all of this.”

“The guys come back in a few hours… Do you want to do it?”

Yu Hao didn’t hesitate one more second: “Of course. Now kiss me.”

 


	3. One year later

 

“Yu Hao.”

“Hmmmm...”

Zi Xuan was kissing his back in an adorable attempt to wake him up.

Most days, Yu Hao would be out of his bed as soon as his alarm rang, rushing to go to school, but not today.

He had been spending the majority of his weekends at Zi Xuan’s small university room he was renting. The room was relatively cheap and Zi Xuan could easily pay for it with the part time job he had found.

Yu Hao knew that he didn’t have to get a room, it would’ve been actually easier for him to continue living at his parents’, but it would’ve been more difficult for them to have intimacy as a couple.

Yu Hao remembers the summer in between his junior and senior year very well, when Zi Xuan didn’t have his own room.

They had to wait for the moment nobody was home and almost got caught a couple times. It had admittedly been hot the first couple of times, before the stress started taking over.

With Zi Xuan living alone, they didn’t have to worry about it at all. Yu Hao had taken a habit of coming there everyday, to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he could.

Even though Zi Xuan was very busy with university, they still found time to see each other and weekends were the perfect opportunity for it.

It’s almost as if they were living together already, and Yu Hao liked to get lost in these thoughts while watching do grocery-shopping together, or do the dishes together… Things that were usually annoying transformed in a fantasy of what he wanted their future to be.

“Wake up,” ordered Zi Xuan softly, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Hm, five more minutes...”

Instead of answering, Zi Xuan continued kissing his way down Yu Hao’s back, and suddenly he didn’t want to sleep anymore.

 

 

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered in Zi Xuan’s ear, laying on his chest while feeling a little too sweaty for comfort.

“Happy anniversary,” he answered, kissing him tenderly.

One year. It had been one year since they had gotten together in the gymnasium. Every time Yu Hao went in there, he still could see the scene happening in front of his eyes.

Zi Xuan had admitted a while back that he did come to visit him at his old high school so he could 1) check on the volleyball team, and 2) have a nostalgia trip about all the landmarks they used to hang out at.

Yu Hao was graduating in less than two months, and was already fearing the day neither Zi Xuan, He Cheng En and Xiao Xiao could use him as an excuse to see the school again. Once he was gone, he probably wouldn’t come back ever again.

“Are you being nostalgic while laying on me right now?”

“You know me too well, it’s scary,” he declared, pouting.

“Promise me one thing, Yu Hao. Don’t be nostalgic on our anniversary,” Zi Xuan asked.

“Deal,” he answered, pushing those thoughts away and giving him a soft peck. “Now go shower while I prepare an awesome lunch for us.”

 

 

The lunch ended up being, as predicted, delicious. Yu Hao was definitely a great cook, which Zi Xuan, who had the same cooking skills as his sister, was definitely grateful for.

“Only one week of university left,” announced Zi Xuan, doing the dishes. “I’m going to take more hours at work, but I’ll definitely be way more free so I’m probably gonna stalk you.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that,” he replied, passing his arms around Zi Xuan’s hips and putting his chin on his shoulder.

“Weirdo,” he mocked.

“I mean, this year I was the one running after you like an enamored puppy, I definitely will like the role reversal.”

“But you were so cute, waiting for me outside my classes and bringing me dinner,” cooed Zi Xuan.

Yu Hao kissed his cheek and suddenly detached himself from him, running into t ~~heir~~ Zi Xuan’s room, before coming back in the blink of an eye, hiding something behind his back.

“So… I’ve got a gift for you.” he announced, while Zi Xuan looked at him lovingly.

“I’ve got a gift for you as well… it’s kinda abstract but I think you’ll like it,” he said.

“Really? My gift is kinda abstract too...”

And suddenly, Zi Xuan was presented with a printed picture of the map of Hong Kong.

“So I’ve been taking some extra shifts lately because I wanted us to be able to have a little vacation together once I finish school. I thought Hong Kong was near enough that it wouldn’t ruin us but it’s still seems really nice so I thought it would be a good id -”

He couldn’t finish his sentence that Zi Xuan was kissing him passionately.

“I love you,” he declared. “My gift is also that I’ve taken extra shifts so we could go on vacation. I was going to ask you where you wanted to go but you’ve got it all figured out already. Hong Kong it is.”

Apparently Yu Hao’s shocked face encouraged him to kiss him again, just to convince him that he wasn’t dreaming.

“I love you so much,” he finally answered, drowning him with kisses before engulfing him in a hug.

“We’re gonna have the best vacation ever.”

“Just so you wait until we both have stable jobs… you’ll be blown away about the kind of vacations we’ll be able to afford.” Zi Xuan assured.

Yu Hao had to take a pause at that statement. “So… you see us being together for a while?”

Zi Xuan seemed surprised. “Well, don’t you?”

Yu Hao couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Instead of answering, he just kissed him once more. Zi Xuan knew, for sure, that Yu Hao had been imagining them grow old together for a little while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic, I love my Crossing the Line babes!


End file.
